Index tabs, dividers, page markers and holders have been designed for arranging and locating documents in three-ring binders or wirebound notebooks. Typically these index tabs or page markers extend beyond the pages contained in the binder to form an index display. The index display allows the user to exhibit information concerning the pages contained therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,899 to Pitts et al. discloses an index tab for use with loose-leaf binders comprising a base portion having a plurality of apertures engageable to the rings of a ring binder. An index portion protrudes beyond the tops of the pages. The index tab covers only the margin area of the pages to expose the majority area of the pages allowing users to view the contents of and for inscriptions on the pages.
Other tab dividers are used to separate and index different stacks of pages contained in a binder. Tab dividers have apertures at the base portion for receiving rings of a binder and have protruding tabs for affixing labels. These tab dividers generally have the same dimensions as the pages contained in the binder.
Existing sheet lifting devices are available for lifting and turning pages in a ring binder. These devices are adapted for insertion into a three-ring binder and are intended to facilitate guiding the sheets of pages in the binder over the rings of the binder when closing the covers. These devices function in cooperation with the covers of the binder to turn the pages over the rings of the binder when the user closes the binder. In order to better cooperate with the covers, these devices do not extend beyond the edge of the pages. For example, a Wilson Jones.TM. shift lifter is formed from a flat, triangular plastic sheet and has apertures for receiving the rings of a binder. As it does not extend beyond the edges of the pages contained in the binder, this configuration is not easily manipulable by hand as it is intended for the binder cover to actuate the page lifter in lifting and turning the pages in the binder during the closing of the binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,817 to Gia-Quinto discloses a combined page marker and holder made from a wire. Two legs of the wire engage rings of a binder. When attached to the binder, the end of the marker extends longitudinally beyond the pages of the binder.